Count On
by CreativeSlash
Summary: "As the cool bumper of the car started pressing against me, I bade life a goodbye, ready to count the stars myself."


**O_O Hi *Lifts Snowcone in the air* I believe this is the, 13th, Number the Stars fic? -_- Really people? This good of a book only gets 13 stories? Shameful. Well, I got bored, and couldn't fall asleep, so here's to late night inspiration! *Holds Showcone high in the air, signaling a cheer, but gets nothing* -_- Thanks people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Number the Stars! D: Anyone willing to auction it? No..? Damn.**

**NTSNTSNTSNTSNTSNTSNTSNTS**

_Run you idiot! Don't just stand there! _I shouted at myself, urging my legs to move as the familiar sound of sirens filled the air.

The typical meeting room for our branch of the resistance was breaking out into chaos, the members screaming out, crying for their lives, not moving an inch even if their lives were on the line. Shock consumed them, I supposed. The shock completely rendered them helpless as all they could do was listen to the inevitable fate come closer.

I wasn't about to have my life taken from me. Especially when I had a caring family and a loving fiancee waiting for me.

I moved rather swiftly, weaving through the thick crowd of people, considerably large for a resistance group. Considering how fast the news about the fates of other well known resistance members traveled down the grapevine, I was surprised how many people offered to join. Then, when they signed up, they were fearless. Putting their life on the line for their fellow Danes, signing up for a death bed almost. Nothing seemed to stand in their way, nor was anything going to change their minds.

Although, that was then, this is now.

Now, they're in shambles, completely at a loss at what to do at the impending doom. Where was their strong courage? Their iron will? Their complete sanity?

Out with that, in with completely confused people, about to lose their minds.

Rapid, confusing conversations filled all our ears as I tried to sought out an exit, and failing desperately. Thoughts of suicide swirled, some members considering taking their lives before the Nazis could show up and ship us off to God knows where. A concentration camp, was the best bet.

Others, who were more sane in their heads, tried to organize an escape plan. Using philosophy to decipher a plot to have the soldiers lead them out, then run away without being detected. Completely sure of themselves, they didn't even seem to include the fact about the soldier's ruthless guns and malicious attitudes, not caring how many people they kill.

Amongst the crowd, I searched for the familiar flame of Peter's red hair, making him stick out from the rest. I scanned the people, only coming up with many blonde and few brunette heads. No red heads.

_He probably already escaped. He's probably outside waiting for you, _My less flustered side tried to reason with me, attempt to calm me down. It was working somewhat, part of me hoping it was right and he had already escaped.

The other part, however, brought up another reasoning for me to continue my frantic searching and relentless worrying.

_Or, he's looking for you. He probably is going to continue searching for you until you've gotten out, and he's going to get captured._

As my two inner demons battled it out, I went with my inner feeling and attempted to locate the nearest exit. I spent what felt like ten minutes searching for an exit, but coming up empty.

_Really? How did I even manage to get in this place in the first place? _I thought, frustrated. I could defuse bombs, manage to steal a number of items from a duplicating army, and yet, I couldn't locate a simple exit.

I scanned the room once more, my blue eyes squinting as I faintly saw a familar sign by an ever so familiar doorway.

_Udgang._

My way out.

I picked up a pace, somewhat jogging to reach the exit in time. I bumped into a couple people, but I had no time to apologize, as the whine of the sirens had increased in volume so much, it sounded as if they were right outside the building. They possibly could be, with the Nazis stealth and precision.

I raced through the exit, my feet pounding the cold concrete floor. The scenary changed from a warm white room, signaling peace and solitude, to a cold dark open land. Where anything you could find anything.

And anything could find you.

The sky was clear tonight, not a cloud in sight. The stars were displayed in such a bunched state, many occupying the same place, it was a wonder on how they could manage to squeeze so many stars into one place. On nights like this, it makes me wonder how the people from long ago, managed to count every one. Managed to make every star appreciated and respected as it's own, not like any other star.

I smiled to myself, on how cliche I sounded, even at the situation at stake. I'm running for my life from an army who wants me dead, and will do anything to accomplish it, and I'm thinking about the stars.

I heard the sirens, and found that they were terribly closer than I originally thought. They were in such proximity, that if I continued to stand here, I would be caught in less then three minutes.

I sprinted full on, wishing at this moment I had Annemarie's running skill. She could slice through the wind, her blonde hair identical to mine flying behind her. Her bright blue eyes filled with so much joy and happiness, we couldn't help but share it with her.

I, however, knew how to run, but wasn't very fast. But, no less, I found myself running much faster than I would have any other day.

_Any other day, you weren't running for your life, _I was reminded bitterly.

The piercing sirens seemed to get louder with every step I took, painfully making their way torwards me. I spared a look back, and, to my own horror, saw the flashing lights remarkably close. Close enough, if they had a light, I would be spotted.

And it would be all over.

I willed myself to run harder, to try and escape these ruthless demons. Back somewhere in the back of my mind, the part that actually knew the truth behind every situation, reminded me that I didn't have a chance, considering the odds. They had a running vehicle, with artillery on hand, loaded and ready, prepared to aim straight at me. Even if I could manage to outrun the vehicle to a safe distance where they couldn't hit me, they could still aim for me, and I would be done for.

Although, even with that current fact, I still fueled myself to try and attempt to live on.

Live on for Peter.

Live on for Mama and Papa.

Live on for Annemarie and Kirsti.

Live on for myself.

As time passed, I found myself losing the inevitable battle. They were feet behind me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Knowing death is upon me, I willed myself to think of all the happier times in life. The times that have made, and hopefully, will continue to make my family and loved ones happy. Even as the siren grows closer, signaling my fate, I can't keep the small, sad smile off my face, my strong feelings of being proud of my family outweighing anything else.

As the cool bumper of the car started pressing against me, I bade life a goodbye, ready to count the stars myself.

**NTSNTSNTSNTSNTSNTSNTSNTSNTS**

**How'd I do? XD I probably made her out of character, but, oh well. Least I actually wrote the fic. Yep, 13th fic people! 8D**


End file.
